Talk:Mini Steve
Wait, does he drop any weapons? Cause he did come out of a weapon case. GnarlyToaster 22:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't believe so. 22:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :He does, occasionally. It's just like a normal enemy, drops loot randomly. Darkest Reaperr :Was looking up this fella because he scared the bejeesus out of me. He just dropped a Maliwan TD3 B Combustion Hellfire (lvl 34/82dam/80.8acc/8.3fr/36clip x4 fire)for me. Granted my Siren has +2 find rare and I do seem to find these Hellfires often =\ AnimeKid 08:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Locations Is it just his appearance in the armory that needs citation, or the entire list of locations? Personally, I've never seen any loot midget in the armory. Granted, the statement "it has been proven" without any actual proof makes me want to smack the entire sentence until it learns to behave in public. In other words, I'll edit it, I'm just asking for opinions of how much of it to edit. -- 10:39, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'm going to go ahead and remove the mention of the armory. I've been doing mostly armory runs for 2 weeks now, and I have yet to see any foes outside of those that spawn for the Knoxx battle, let alone inside the armory itself. I'm also rewording the entry and leaving the tag up until I can run some tests on the other locations. -- 06:55, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sunken Sea is the only other place I can currently recall where you can find Mini-Steve. He appears in the 1st chest of the so-called Northeast Camp. Just follow this in-wiki link. If I find him elsewhere or remember if he makes any other appearances, I shall cite it here. --Mensahero 10:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I found his location in Deep Fathoms. Chests #6 and #7. I suspect there's only 1 of him in the area- I've observed that the spawn points of Loot Midgets can vary. I also checked out the Road's End: Weapon Crate Locations article- I don't recall Mini Steve ever spawning in any of those chests. --Mensahero 10:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Mini Steve / Mini Me? Shouldn't it be added to the "notes" section that "Mini Steve" is a parody on Dr. Evil's "Mini Me" from Austin Powers series of movies? :I'll add it. It makes sense.--Mensahero 10:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, it would be trivia. "Notes" is for comments on in-game content where tidbits of game play information can be placed. Trivia is for trivial out-of-universe references etc. -- WarBlade 10:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Mini Steve's spawn points may vary. While running through Lockdown Palace for Local Trouble, I opened the chest next to the electromagent but Mini Steve didn't appear. However, when I opened the red chest in the racer garage nearby, he did pop out. Similarly, when I opened the locker that was supposed to contain the second Truxican Wrestler in the room after the laundry room, he didn't show. But when I made it back out to the entrance before exiting the prison, I opened a locker and out came the second Wrestler. Thus, I think it's possible for Loots Midgets to spawn in other appropriate locations in an area.--Mensahero 10:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC)